The present disclosure relates to the manufacture of a shrouded rotor and, in particular, to a hybrid additive manufacturing process utilized in the manufacture of a shrouded rotor.
Rotating airfoils, such as rotors of an air cycle machine (hereinafter “ACM”) on an aircraft, lose efficiency due to the need to have clearance between the rotor tips and a nonrotating shroud radially outward from the rotors. To increase efficiency, the shroud can be fastened to the rotors so as to rotate with the rotors and a hub radially inward from the rotors. Prior art processes utilized to create this shrouded rotor fasten the shroud to the rotors through brazing, welding, bolts and nuts, rivets, or other fasteners. Other prior art methods utilize a process that constructs the shrouded rotor such that space within the shrouded rotor is limited and prevents the access of tools to machine (i.e., smooth) the flow surfaces adjacent the flow path within the shrouded rotor.